hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Cut Content
| colspan="2" width="40%" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | White Knight Duel "One of Hallownest's five greatest Knights and defender of the Queen’s Glade. She was driven mad by her Queen lost and the garden overrun. Still she retains her honour, offering fair challenge to the Hollow Knight: Nail against nail. A duel to the death. " Unfortunately, the duel did not make it into the game, but the corpse of the White Knight can be found in front of the hiding place of the White Lady. | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | rowspan="2" | Tyrant's Fist (Probably an earlier version of Desolate Dive) This ancient, royal magic allows you to focus energy into your fist and slam it down into the ground, releasing a shockwave that blows away foes and can even rupture the earth you stand on! | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | Backstepping Additional movement option that did not make it into the game. Resembles the Dash ability but in the opposite direction and with a decreased distance. | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | Swimming Another movement option that allowed the player to swim under acid which was possibly scrapped for Isma's Tear. As well within the game there esists an unused room resembling the room which Unn can be found that has a layout designed for swimming through. | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | rowspan="2" | The Forest of Bones "The Bone Forest is further into the game than other areas we've shown so we don't want to spoil too much! But we will say it's a gigantic area of the game, with plenty of routes you can take through it and hidden secrets you can find if you brave the heat and the strange creatures who clad themselves in the bones of dead giants." "Avoid the scorching waterfalls of burning tar in the Forest of Bones" | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | Holy Grounds / Temple "Deep within the Forest of Bones waits the Holy Grounds, once a place of worship, now overtaken." | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | rowspan="2" | Snail Village Little is known about the Snail Village other than it made an appearance in the Weird and Wonderful World Trailer. Some of it's assets can still be found in-game. | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | Infected Weaver The Weaver may have been actually an enemy at one point. Currently in-game a Weaver can be found scurrying away from the Knight in the entrance of Weavers' Den. Within game files exists a bestiary image for it as well as an icon. | width="20%" | | width="20%" | |- | colspan="3" | |- |Shrumal NPC Resembling a Shrumal Warrior holding a staff with a impaled Lightseed, it was probably cut due to a change to fungal creatures making them to only be able to communicate through spores. | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | Giant Spider Unsure whether a Boss or NPC. It's design and location does not indicate that it was affiliated with Deepnest, and it also predates the reveal of Deepnest. | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="3" | |- | rowspan="3" | Dream Diving By the looks of it, originally the Dream Nail was able to open up the minds of NPCs and allow the player to enter their dreams: "During your quest through Hallownest, you'll find an ancient, bizarre artefact called the Dream Nail. Using the Dream Nail, you can slice through the conscious layer of a being's mind and access the "Dream Well," a deep space containing a bug's hopes, fears and secrets. Terrible nightmares and unique challenges will test you as you search for the core of the dream, but persevere and you'll uncover startling revelations and claim precious treasures that can't be found anywhere else. Dreams will fit the personality of each character and may even reveal some surprising secrets they have hidden away.''These dreams will often involve unique twists on the Hollow Knight gameplay, such as challenging you to escape a horde of invincible flying nightmares or defeat a group of creatures without your nail. The Dream Nail is a mysterious weapon ''with hidden uses, and inquisitive players will find dreams hidden in the strangest of places." | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |} Charms In the reveal of the charms system, an image showing various charms was posted on the developer's website. Some of these charms made it into the game, while a few others didn't, and have so far been left unnamed. |} Unused Files and Misc. Unused bug.png weaverroom.PNG inv_Waterways_Key.png Dream_Guardian.jpg blue lantern.png Unknown Key.png Unknown Key-2.png Unknown Item.png Unused Map-2.png Trivia * Several of the cut charms seem to appear on each of the Charm Achievements. * The ability to "Glorify" charms was scheduled to appear on the Godmaster DLC, when it was still named ''Gods and Glory. '' Category:General ru:Нереализованный контент